Corrin
Corrin (Japanese: カムイ Kamui) is the player character in Fire Emblem Fates. Like Robin from Fire Emblem: Awakening, Corrin's appearance, name, and gender can all be determined by the player. Corrin has strong Manakete blood, allowing them to turn into a dragon at will; and their dragon appearance will stay consistent even should the player change their appearance. Corrin was born into the royal family of Hoshido, but was kidnapped and brought to the kingdom of Nohr as an infant, where they have spent much of their life as the prince or princess of the kingdom. Personality Corrin is a kind person who doesn't like to make mistakes, often firing off rapid-fire apologies should they mess up in any kind of way. They are frequently hesitant to make any kind of decisions because of this, which is the crux of Fire Emblem Fates as a whole; Fates is split because of their inability to make a solid decision without help from a outsider. While they were sheltered throughout their childhood, Corrin is actually quite a social person and reaches out to their enemies to ask for them to join them. While sometimes naive and too trusting of others, this in turns makes them trustworthy to others like Ryoma and Xander. While their naive personality is their greatest weakness, it also what keeps them loyal and kind to others. Both versions of Corrin are good leaders in skirmishes and discerning an immediate opponent's strengths and weaknesses, they lack ability to handle large scale battles. Any attempt by Corrin to scale a large-scale attack and seizing what should be gold opportunities usually is squandered and Corrin and their army usually retreat with a hair length's of life left. They have a host of talents outside of leading battle, such as poetry and reading philosophy. They are also great at playing the piano. They are not good at cooking, however. Additionally, the two genders of Corrin feature somewhat distinct takes on their personalities. The male Corrin is laidback and sweet, while the female Corrin is peppier and more teasing. In Birthright, Corrin becomes more aggressive to the Nohrians as the route progresses, but does not become overtly bloodthirsty, only killing if they need to. In Conquest, they become regretful of their choice, having to watch the Nohrians' atrocities and killing of Hoshidans, and suffers nightmares as a result. Familial Connections Corrin is actually the product of Mikoto and the human manifestation of Anankos's benevolent soul. They are not actually part of the Hoshido blood line but this was kept a secret by the family members. In actuality, Corrin is related to Lilith, who was also a product of Anankos. Because Mikoto is only the stepmother of the Hoshido children, this means that Corrin's relationship to the family line is only tangential at best. However, because Mikoto married into it, Corrin is grandfathered in. In Fire Emblem Fates ReAligned, this aspect of Corrin was changed entirely to be the retainer of the Nohr kingdom, although they originally were born as a child of one of the royal retainers of the Hoshido kingdom. They however, do still remain a secret product of Anakos, with Lilith being their sister. Alternate Versions Female Corrin (Nohrian Summer) Female Corrin has a "Nohrian Summer" variation in Fire Emblem Heroes. This Corrin uses water-based spells, with clown fish and blue-tang fish appearing in her special attacks. She also rides a Wyvern. The backstory for this version of Corrin is that she won tickets to a island with Xander, Leo, and Elise and is now forced to fight by contract. Fanon Appearances ''New Super Smash Brothers Corrin appears as an unlockable character in ''New Super Smash Brothers, being unlocked either by completing Adventure Mode or by playing 170 VS Matches. After unlocking Corrin, the song "Lost in Thoughts All Alone" becomes available on Arena Ferox. In the game's Adventure Mode, Corrin appears in Chapter 64, taking on the appearance of a mutant dragon and withstanding the impact of Attraversare's Electro Wave, which would have otherwise petrified everyone in the immediate vicinity. Upon being struck, Corrin reverts into his true form and joins the other characters in the battle against Attraversare. ''Super Smash Bros. Switch In the now cancelled ''Super Smash Bros. Switch, Corrin was a unlockable character that could be unlocked by defeating one enemy in Cruel Melee. The stage Castle Krakenburg would also become unlocked aside them. ''Super Smash Bros. Zenith :''Born in Hoshido, but raised in Nohr: Corrin's life is pretty much choosing sides. Corrin can transform into a water dragon. Corrin is a downloadable character in Super Smash Bros. Zenith. ''Super Mario Maker Phi Both genders of Corrin appear as Mystery Mushroom Costumes. They can be unlocked retroactively through amiibo or through their event course ''Fire Emblem - Platforms of Fates. There are two routes through the level that offer the unique Mystery Mushroom costumes, which means the player must play through it twice. ''Mario Kart: V² Circuit Corrin appears as a downloadable racer in ''Mario Kart: V² Circuit. They are a mediumweight with a medium size. They have an slightly above average speed, average acceleration, and slightly above average turning and traction. The default gender of Corrin is female, but the male gender appears as a color variant. ''Nintendo Gals: Smash Tag Rumble Corrin appears in her female version as one of the default characters in the game. Powers and Abilities Corrin can transform into a Dragon through Dragon Stones and is the only character able to utilize the Yato, which is a sword that was created to combat the fire dragons that were waging a war against humanity millions of years ago. Corrin is also able to activate Dragon Veins, which change the playing field of the battleground Corrin happens to be fighting on. These Dragon Veins can shift the environment, freeze water, and send projectiles to far away places on the map. Corrin can also shift parts of their body through the Dragon Fang ability to preform various attacks. Gallery amiibo Trivia *If the player decides to make their avatar male, there will be a equal amount of male and female siblings. However, if the player decides to make their avatar female, the majority of the royal siblings will be female. *Both versions of Corrin are barefoot. Kozaki, who does the designs for Fire Emblem Awakening and Fates, designed them like this because of the animalistic impression he had after hearing of their strong ties to dragons. *Female Corrin has 89 support conversations, the highest in the franchise. *Corrin's hair was almost black during development to tie them to their mother more. It was changed back to white, which was the original color they had decided at the beginning of development. *Male Corrin can have an S-Support with Niles, while Female Corrin can S-Support with Rhajat. This makes them the first Fire Emblem leads able to have same sex relationships explicitly. **These same sex relationships have identical support conversations in English regardless of gender, although the Japanese version has different conversations. *Female Corrin's design from Fire Emblem Fates was changed when she was added to Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS as her design was altered to cover her inner thighs, likely to maintain Smash 4's ESRB rating of E10+. **This alteration is not present in Fire Emblem Heroes, even though both games share a E 10+ rating. }} Category:Females Category:Males Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Avatars Category:Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Playable Characters Category:Royalty Category:Dragons Category:Princesses Category:Custom Characters Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord Category:Nintendo All-Stars Chess Category:Swordfighters Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros.